


The better to eat you with

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep





	The better to eat you with

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The better to eat you with](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100217) by Ringobiyori. 



**The better to eat you with**

  
  
Tại một nơi nọ, có một cậu bé tên là Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cậu vẫn còn trẻ và ngây thơ, mang một trái tim trong sáng và rộng mở. Được bạn bè yêu quý, được gia sư tôn trọng, và được gia đình bảo bọc, Tsunayoshi thường xuyên mỉm cười suốt ngày, cậu ít bị tổn thương hay bạc đãi.  
  
  
Tại một nơi khác, có một chàng trai trẻ tên là Rokudo Mukuro. Cơ thể hãy còn ở tuổi đôi mươi, nhưng con tim thì đã già cỗi, hắn đã chết đi sống lại không biết bao nhiêu là lần trong cái kiếp sống ngắn ngủi của mình. Gia tộc của Mukuro, được cho là vậy, đã cướp đi con mắt phải và sự ngây thơ của hắn. Đau đớn vì tổn thương và khát khao được trả thù, Mukuro đã mở ra những cánh cổng hắc ám của vòng luân hồi và khiến những kẻ giam giữ hắn phải trả giá. Đắm mình trong máu và khoác lên bản thân cơ man những ảo ảnh, Mukuro hạ sát gia tộc của hắn rồi khuất dạng trong màn đêm u tối.  
  
  
Và rồi hai con người từ hai thế giới hoàn toàn đối lập đó đã chạm mặt nhau tại vùng đất Kokuyou, nơi mà Mukuro đã giương cây đinh ba của mình lên để đối đầu với Tsunayoshi và gia tộc của cậu ấy.  
  
  
"Ta sẽ chiếm lấy cơ thể cậu và cơ thể của những kẻ mà cậu yêu trên cõi đời này," Mukuro hứa hẹn với Tsunayoshi bằng một nụ cười thấm đượm ác ý, "rồi thì gia tộc của cậu và tất cả những kẻ còn lại sẽ phải quằn quại đau đớn vì tội ác của chúng." Nụ cười của Tsunayoshi tốt bụng và ngây thơ vụt tắt khi cậu đứng đó, đối mặt với cơn thịnh nộ của Mukuro, và dù Mukuro đã đấu với cậu một trận chiến không hề khoan nhượng với tất cả lòng kiêu hãnh của mình, thì không đời nào sự căm ghét có thể chiến thắng lòng vị tha và tình yêu. Mukuro cuối cùng đã bị sức mạnh trong tâm hồn của Tsunayoshi hạ gục.  
  
  
Sau ngày hôm đó, Tsunayoshi trở lại với cuộc sống thường nhật bên bạn bè, vị gia sư và gia đình của mình, trong khi Mukuro thì bị xích lại và giam giữ sâu trong tối tăm của nhà ngục Vindice. Trong bóng tối, hắn đã mơ về tự do, những cuộc báo thù và Sawada Tsunayoshi, và khi ấy, con mắt phải bị nguyền rủa của hắn lại nhói lên vì tham vọng.  
  
  
"Lòng tốt khủng khiếp đó không thể che chỡ cho cậu mãi được," Mukuro thề, "và ta sẽ là người dồn cậu đến bước đường cùng. Sawada Tsunayoshi, ta sẽ biến cậu thành người của riêng ta." Nói rồi, Mukuro khép đôi mắt của hắn lại và bắt đầu mơ.  
  
  
Ở đầu bên kia của thế giới, Sawada Tsunayoshi cũng vùi mình vào đống chăn nệm ấm áp và thiếp đi. Hằng đêm, cậu vẫn thường mơ thấy bạn bè, vị gia sư và gia đình của mình, nhưng đêm nay, Tsunayoshi thấy cậu đang đứng trước một khu rừng tối tăm và rậm rạp. Những thân cây trơ trụi xé ngang khoảng trời trắng muốt không một gợn mây, đám vỏ cây xơ xác, gồ ghề, hằn dấu mục nát của thời gian.  
  
  
Ngay tại lối vào của khu rừng đó, có một cô bé vận bộ y phục của bệnh viện đứng đấy. Mái tóc tối màu ôm gọn lấy khuôn mặt tựa như búp bê sứ, chúng phủ cả xuống miếng băng che bên mắt phải của cô. Dù cô không nói gì, thì con mắt còn lại của cô vẫn nhìn Tsunayoshi như thể cô có cả ngàn lời muốn nói và cả triệu suy nghĩ muốn tỏ bày với cậu.  
  
  
"Cậu có thể cho mình biết mình đang ở đâu được không?" Tsunayoshi hỏi cô. Cô gái vội nhìn xuống chân mình.  
  
  
"Tên tớ là Nagi," cô gái nhỏ nhẹ, "và đây là “khu rừng đó”. Cứ men theo con đường này, có người đang chờ cậu đấy." Khi dứt lời, cô ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu lần nữa và cho phép cậu nhìn thẳng vào con mắt nhuốm đầy sợ hãi của mình.  
  
  
"Cậu sẽ đi cùng mình chứ?" cậu hỏi. Cô gái lại cúi đầu xuống, nhưng lần này, biểu hiện trên khuôn mặt của cô trở nên sắc hơn, không còn vương chút sợ hãi.  
  
  
"Tên tôi là Chrome," cô nói, đã chẳng còn là cô gái nhút nhát nơi khu rừng tăm tối nữa, "và đây là khu rừng của ngài ấy. Hãy men theo con đường này, ngài ấy đang chờ cậu." Cô nhìn chằm chằm thẳng vào mặt Tsunayoshi, khiến cậu bất giác lùi lại tránh xa cô. Cô gái vẫn đeo trên mình khuôn mặt ngây thơ, nhưng luồng không khí nham hiểm ám quanh cô thì tưởng chùng như có thể đặc lại thành sương mù. Tsunayoshi nhìn cô lần cuối rồi quay người lại tiến vào rừng.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi đã men theo con đường tối mờ phủ đầy cát kia hàng giờ liền. Con đường ngoằn nghoèo uốn lượn quanh đám cây khô khốc như thể đâm xuyên qua chúng. Tầng rừng thấp này quả thật tối tăm và trống rỗng lạ lùng; Tsunayoshi chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lối mòn dưới chân, những thân cây khô mộc, và những khoảng trắng vụn vỡ của bầu trời trên kia. Lặng im như thể tuyết sa.  
  
  
Cuối cùng, khi Tsunayoshi bắt đầu mệt mỏi, và nảy ra ý định muốn quay trở lại, thì khu rừng mở ra, trở thành một cánh đồng bạch thủy tiên ngút ngàn. Cánh đồng trải dài trước mặt cậu tựa như một tấm thảm, được đóng khung lại bằng những thân cây đen nhẻm mục nát với các nhánh cây trơ trụi đâm thẳng lên trời. Những nhành cây xanh xám khẽ xào xạc dẫu vô phong hiện hữu, đám hoa trắng khẽ lay động, nhẹ nhàng mời gọi.

 

Ngay bên kia cánh đồng, Tsunayoshi nhận ra hai bóng người: một nam và một nữ. Họ đã ngồi đó, yên lặng giữa thảm cỏ, những cánh hoa trắng muốt nhẹ nhàng rải xung quanh. Và khi Tsunayoshi men theo con đường tiến lại gần họ, cậu nhận ra đó chính là những thành viên trong Gia tộc của mình, là Gokudera – bạn cậu và chị gái của cậu ta - Bianchi. Cả hai đều đang đội trên đầu mình một vòng hoa trắng, chúng phủ cả xuống khuôn mặt gương mặt họ, che đi con mắt bên phải của hai người.  
  
  
"Đệ Thập!" Gokudera gọi Tsunayoshi khi cậu tiến lại gần. "Hoa ở đây đẹp lắm. Người có muốn mang một vòng hoa ngay trên tóc mình không?" Bianchi xoay người nhìn về phía cậu, tay nâng lên một vòng hoa nhỏ trắng muốt.  
  
  
"Chị và nó đã làm cái này cho em đấy," chị nói, cười nhẹ nhàng. Song mặc dù khá nhẹ nhõm khi trông thấy hai khuôn mặt quen thuộc, trái tim Tsunayoshi vẫn nhói lên một cảm giác khó chịu khôn tả. Có cái gì đó không đúng với cái vòng hoa nọ, hay như việc hai chiếc vòng hoa trên mái tóc những người bạn của cậu kia đương buông rơi sáu bông hoa nho nhỏ ngay trước khuôn mắt bên phải của họ.  
  
  
Khi cậu lại gần nhìn kỹ hơn, Tsunayoshi chợt nhận ra vòng hoa kia thật ra đang quấn chặt lấy mái tóc của cả hai, từng nhành cây đang đâm sâu vào đầu họ, và đám hoa bạch thủy tiên trắng ngần kia thật ra chỉ đang che đi màu máu thẫm đỏ của những mẩu da đang bị từng chiếc rễ nhỏ xinh xé toang . Gokudera và Bianchi trao cho cậu vòng hoa, và họ mỉm cười, nhưng sao nụ cười kia lại đau đớn như thế. Đó là sự thương tổn mà cậu đã từng trông thấy một lần trước đây trên gương mặt họ, vào cái ngày mà Mukuro đặt một lời nguyền kiểm soát lên thân cả hai, cái ngày ở Kokuyo đó.  
  
  
"Tớ phải đi tiếp con đường này," Tsunayoshi nói với họ, nhẹ nhàng từ chối chiếc bẫy trắng ngàn hoa. "Có người đang đợi tớ. Làm ơn, hãy ở yên đây, tớ sẽ trở lại ngay." Rồi cậu lao nhanh trở lại con đường mòn, không một lần liếc nhìn lại phía sau cho đến khi cậu trở lại được với khu rừng nọ.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi tiếp tục lần dò theo lối mòn mờ ảo cả giờ tiếp theo, cậu vẫn lo lắng không yên khi nghĩ về cô bạn trong bộ viện y, cũng như hai người bạn đương kẹt lại nơi địa ngục bạch thủy tiên nọ. Cậu không còn cho rằng đây là một giấc mơ nữa, nhưng bắt đầu ý thức được hiện trạng của bản thân, cậu lúc này không khác gì một con thú nhỏ bị mắc bẫy. Cái tốt có thể đánh bại cái xấu trong thế giới thực, nhưng để đánh bại một cơn ác mộng thì chỉ có một cách duy nhất, ấy là tỉnh giấc.  
  
  
Và ngay khi cậu ý thức được việc đó, khu rừng lại một lần nữa mở ra, đưa Tsunayoshi vào một con đường sáng sủa hơn. Đám cây cối rẽ ra thành một vòng tròn chung quanh một ngôi nhà tồi tàn, xập xệ, như thể từng thớ gỗ trong chúng đang quặn lại vì sợ hãi cái cấu trúc tầm thường kia: những bức tường bên ngoài được dựng lên từ những thanh gỗ thẫm đen, mái rơm ố màu buông thõng chỏng trơ, bao quanh là dãy hàng rào gỗ mục lởm chởm, với cánh cửa trước được sơn đỏ.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi thu hết can đảm rồi bước qua cánh cổng lụp xụp, tiếp tục men theo con đường mòn mãi cho đến khi bản thân cậu ngừng lại trước cánh cửa đỏ thẫm. Cậu đưa tay gõ cửa một lần, và cánh cửa mở ra.  
  
  
Bên trong căn nhà không có bất kỳ đồ đạc gì ngoại trừ một chiếc bàn làm bằng gỗ sồi trông khá nặng nề và những chiếc ghế dựa cùng tông với những nét chạm trổ tinh tế. Bầu không khí nặng nề và ẩm mốc lan tỏa, những đám bụi mờ lập tức bám vào đôi chân trần của Tsunayoshi ngay khi cậu bước qua ngưỡng cửa.  
  
  
Mukuro đang ngồi bên chiếc bàn, khẽ gõ chuôi cây đinh ba của mình xuống sàn gỗ mục.  
  
  
"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro thì thầm với một nụ cười quái ác "sao cậu không ngồi đi?" Rồi với một cái vẫy tay của hắn, chiếc ghế trống dường như sống dậy, và lập tức nhảy ra xa khỏi chiếc bàn với tốc độ nhanh nhất mà nó có thể. Ngay cả một thứ đồ nội thất mà còn thấy sợ hãi trước Rokudo Mukuro và quả tim khô đắng đúc từ sự thù hận của hắn.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi ngồi xuống chỗ đã được chuẩn bị cho cậu, chiếc ghế đẩy cậu tiến về phía trước mãi cho đến khi khuỷu tay cậu chạm đến mép bàn. Mukuro nhấc thanh đinh ba lên rồi vung nó qua chiếc bàn gỗ sẫm màu ở giữa cả hai, đầu răng sắc nhọn nhấn vào làn da của Tsunayoshi, khiến cậu nhói lên vì đau trước sự tiếp xúc với mảnh kim loại sắc lạnh. Khóe môi Mukuro cong lên thành một nụ cười chiến thắng.

 

"Ta đã nói rằng ta sẽ chiếm lấy cậu cho bản thân ta," hắn gầm gừ thèm khát, "vậy nên cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể tỉnh dậy để thoát khỏi giấc mơ mà hai ta đang chia sẻ này nữa." Hắn siết chặt những ngón tay của mình quanh chiếc đinh ba rồi vùng đứng dậy, vung nó chỉa thẳng vào gò má của Tsunayoshi.  
  
  
Dù vậy, Tsunayoshi không hề run rẩy, cũng không hề đưa tay ôm mặt khóc lóc hay cầu xin lòng nhân từ của hắn. Thay vào đó, cậu hướng cái nhìn điềm tĩnh của mình về phía Mukuro và nhìn hắn chăm chăm, không chút sợ hãi. Rõ ràng giấc mơ mà cả hai đang mơ là của Mukuro, một thế giới chỉ có những tàn cây khô khốc vươn lên siết lấy bầu trời trống rỗng, và những vòng hoa bung cánh chỉ để hành hạ lũ mồi của chúng. Tiếng ngân ai oán của thù hận vọng ra từ nỗi bi thương và đau đớn bị kềm lại bởi sự ấm áp của lòng nhân hậu. Tsunayoshi biết những gì mà cậu phải làm.  
  
  
"Rokudo Mukuro", cậu gọi hắn với vẻ đau khổ, "đôi mắt anh buồn quá." Mukuro ngạc nhiên trong thoáng chốc, từng đầu đinh ba sắc nhọn nhấn mạnh vào làn da của Tsunayoshi, song vẫn không hề đâm xuyên qua nó.  
  
  
"Chúng là đôi mắt của kẻ đã thấy những gì mà hắn không nên thấy", hắn cay đắng đáp trả. "Chúng là đôi mắt đã khắc ghi cả thiên đường lẫn địa ngục." Mukuro gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh lần nữa, nhưng sự bình thản của Tsunayoshi không hiểu sao cứ len lỏi vào từng tế bào của hắn, khiến hắn cáu tiết, không chi lấy lại nhuệ khí nổi.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi đưa tay lên, nhẹ nhàng gạt thứ vũ khí kia ra khỏi mặt mình, rồi khẽ áp tay mình vào bàn tay đi găng của hắn.  
  
  
"Rokudo Mukuro," Tsunayoshi gọi, siết chặt bàn tay Mukuro vào tay mình, "Tay anh lạnh quá." Mukuro  **gần như**  đã đánh rơi cả vũ khí của chính hắn. Sự tử tế của Tsunayoshi đã tước đi mọi sự phòng bị nơi Mukuro. Hắn gắng giữ bình tĩnh.  
  
  
"Chúng là đôi tay của một kẻ nhơ nhuốc vì tội lỗi sát sinh", hắn bật lại, giật mạnh những ngón tay của mình ra khỏi bàn tay ấm nóng của Tsunayoshi. "Chúng là đôi tay chỉ mang lại đau khổ cho những ai chúng chạm vào."  
  
  
Rồi Tsunayoshi đứng dậy, vươn người qua phía bên kia chiếc bàn, điều đó, khiến Mukuro sửng sốt đến nỗi hất ngã cả chiếc ghế gỗ nặng nề đằng sau lưng hắn. Không chút do dự, Tsunayoshi trèo lên bàn, tựa người trên đầu gối, rồi đưa tay lên mặt của Mukuro. Người hắn cứng đơ như gỗ, vì sốc. Phải, Mukuro thật sự choáng váng trước sự can đảm cũng như mớ chiến thuật kỳ lạ của cậu, choáng đến mức hắn thấy mình bối rối, và có lẽ là cả chút sợ hãi nữa.  
  
  
"Rokudo Mukuro," Tsunayoshi thì thầm, ánh mắt đong đầy xót thương nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của Mukuro, "thật đáng thương khi anh cứ phải tồn tại cô đơn thế này."

 

Mukuro có thể cảm thấy quyết tâm của hắn đang tiêu tan vì bàn tay ấm áp của Tsunayoshi, cũng như những lời nói tử tế của cậu. Hắn lùi lại, né người tránh xa cậu, từng ngón tay trên thanh đinh ba buông lơi dần cho đến khi nó hoàn toàn rời khỏi tay hắn, rơi xuống sàn gỗ kêu lách cách.  
  
  
Tsunayoshi thẳng người lại trên bàn, cậu nở nụ cười với Mukuro, một nụ cười tử tế xuất phát từ tận đáy lòng.  
  
  
"Tôi sợ anh," Tsunayoshi thừa nhận. "Tôi sợ khi anh làm tổn thương bạn bè, gia sư và Gia đình tôi tại Kokuyou. Tôi sợ khi nhận ra đó là anh, người đang đợi tôi ở cuối con đường xuyên qua khu rừng này." Cậu chỉnh người lại trên bàn, gập gối ngồi thẳng dậy. Mukuro vẫn mê hoặc dõi theo, chờ cậu tiếp tục.  
  
  
"Tôi biết là hiện tại anh cũng đang sợ." Nụ cười của Tsunayoshi ngập ngừng, nhuốm vẻ thương xót. "Cơn ác mộng này là giấc mơ của anh, và anh không thể tỉnh dậy để thoát khỏi nó."  
  
  
Sawada Tsunayoshi dũng cảm và tốt bụng lần ra mép bàn rồi bước xuống, tiến lại đứng trước một Rokudo Mukuro đang đau khổ dằn vặt và gần như đã bị khuất phục. Một kẻ tiểu nhân sẽ lợi dụng cơ hội này để hạ gục đối thủ đương suy sụp của mình, nhưng Tsunayoshi, một anh hùng với trái tim rộng mở, đã chọn ôm lấy Mukuro. Bộ y phục sờn cũ thấm nhuồm mệt mỏi của hắn cạ vào những ngón tay và gò má của Tsunayoshi, và cậu có thể thoáng ngửi thấy mùi hương của sự căm hờn nung nấu còn sót lại trong hắn.  
  
  
"Nếu đây là giấc mơ duy nhất mà anh có," Tsunayoshi thì thầm khi cậu tựa cằm lên đôi vai của Mukuro, "vậy chúng ta hãy cùng chia sẻ giấc mơ của tôi."  
  
  
Và như vậy, Sawada Tsunayoshi đã đánh bại Rokudo Mukuro lần thứ hai.  
  
  
  
Kể từ khi Mukuro nhận được cái ôm ấy, mỗi lần hắn khép mắt lại chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn sẽ lại thấy mình đang đứng trước một khu rừng. Những thân cổ thụ dày đặc sắc xanh của lá, những bông hoa dại tràn khắp mặt đất của khu rừng. Chim muông thánh thót nhẹ nhàng cùng mặt trời buông tỏa ánh sáng nhẹ nhàng khắp nơi, xuyên qua cả tầng cây dày lá. Và lần nào cũng như lần nào, sẽ lại là Tsunayoshi với chiếc áo khoác nón đỏ đứng đó đợi hắn ngay lối vào.  
  
  
"Chào anh, Rokudo Mukuro", cậu sẽ lại cất lời mời. "Đây là khu rừng của tôi. Hãy men theo con đường mòn, mọi người đang chờ anh ở đấy."  
  
  


[End]


End file.
